


Technoblade Never Dies, but He Sure as Hell Has Trauma

by dragonbeeans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mostly because im not sure i will write it good--), (this is self indulgent and made for ME and ME. A L O N E.), (wont get too into those topics thats why i say mild), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild emotional manipulation, Ranboo Niki and Fundy have a sibling like relationship, Techno is the big bro to all of them, barely beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbeeans/pseuds/dragonbeeans
Summary: Techno ends up going through with Dream’s favor, Theseus being dashed on the rocks. After a week of waiting for Tommy’s ghost to reappear with the same anger and frustration that he had when he was alive, the terrible reality of his actions set in. After abandoning his crown and iconic red cape, and going into a depressive episode for a few weeks, he decides to address that he killed the closest person that he was willing to call family to Philza. When he goes to L’Manburg however, he finds it a borderline ghost town, with Phil and Ghostbur dead to Dream’s hands. Tubbo and Quackity are nowhere to be found, Fundy and Niki have gone to their newborn nation, and Ranboo has left L’Manburg to possibly find greener pastures. The rest of the SMP turns a blind eye in fear of Dream’s anger, and if Technoblade didn’t hate them enough already, he hates them more now. After a few weeks of hearing nothing from OR about Techno, Ranboo decides to have Fundy and Niki help him with finding out what’s wrong with the anarchist pig in a monarch’s crown. Minor therapy and found family ensues.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Technoblade Never Dies, but He Sure as Hell Has Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy this is self indulgent--
> 
> I honestly have no clue what compelled me to make this fic, I just like the family dynamic of Ranboo, Niki and Fundy, and I feel like throwing Techno into the mix is fun =] ALSO, I am sorry in advance for badly written angst or dialogue, this is my first time writing stuff along these lines, so I hope it's ok ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy =]]]

Technoblade and Tommy trudge through the snow, Tommy shivering as they walk to the edge of the archipelago. “Hey, why – shit it’s cold – why are we going to the edge of the island?” Techno glanced over, face similar to stone. Tommy’s eyes slightly widened, and he scooted away from the bigger man. “If you don’t want to tell me, you could have just said so,” the younger muttered under his breath. The pair walk in silence for a few more moments before Tommy speaks up again. “The silence seems more… dense. Why is that?” He questions, glancing up at the borderline god he’s walking with. After realizing that, he looks forward again, praying to any other god that will listen that Techno doesn’t kill him where he stands. 

Techno stays quiet for a few moments more, and sighs. His breath hangs thick in the chilled air. “We’re going on a walk. I know you like those.” Tommy perks up slightly after hearing Techno say that. They fall back into silence, this bough slightly more comfortable than the other one. The two stomp up to the top of a cliff, and Tommy hangs back slightly. To his dismay, Techno notices. “What’s wrong Theseus?”

Tommy’s blood runs cold. He has never heard his nickname said with such malice and bitterness before. He tries to stammer out something, anything really, but he can’t say anything good other than _‘Oh you know, tried to off myself by jumping off a fucking pillar so I don’t really trust myself around high places anymore.’_ So the only thing he can say in response is “Oh uh… just found a really nice…” Tommy looks around himself like a deer caught in the headlights while Techno quirks an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, Tommy bends down. “A... really nice poppy!” He holds the small flower out to Techno in a ‘totally stopped for this reason and no other one’ look. Techno looks skeptically between the flower and Tommy’s face, which is holding the shape of a teenager offering their dad a flower to prepare to give it to their prom date – uncomfortable, embarrassed and downright shamed to the bone. 

Techno looks down at the teen. “… OK. Just get up here,” Techno softly says. Tommy hesitates, but scrambles up next to Techno, some snow falling off the cliff’s edge in the process. The snow plops down into the deep ocean, the water dark and foreboding as it crashes against the rocks. Tommy worriedly looked at Techno, eyes glancing between him and the rocks below. Technoblade’s eyes cannot be read by Tommy, and a stone drops into his stomach. After a few moments, Techno realizes that now probably isn’t the _best_ time to be unreadable, so he tries to say something to make this seem less… Awkward or something. “Lets watch the sunset,” he says, probably a little to harshly. Techno softens his voice, and tilts his head to the younger. “Maybe stay for a while after, I hear the Winter Lights are prominent here.” He remembers Ghostbur telling him in passing about the beautiful colors painting the night sky around this cliff face. Tommy’s eyes brighten and he plops down, looking eagerly at the sky.

They lay there for a few minutes, the minutes turning into hours. The sun sets, the sky turning into a deep red color, oranges and yellows streaking across it. Clouds roll across the now darkening purple-red sky as Tommy points out constellations to Techno, asking about their stories. He points to one, his fingers tracing along the stars’ invisible connectors. “What’s that one?” Techno makes a questioning sound, and he looks to Tommy’s hand again, waiting for him to trace it out once more. He obliges, and while in the middle of retracing, Techno speaks up. “Oh, that’s Corona Borealis. It’s the Northern Crown of the sky.” Tommy looks to him expectantly, waiting for the story that accompanies the stars strewn across the night. 

Techno sighs as he shifts into a more comfortable position, folding his hands on his stomach. “Well… It’s a crown, for starters.” Tommy scoffs, rolling his eyes, and as Techno watches his actions, his heart pangs. “The crown doesn’t even come into affect until the end of the story, so you better buckle in.” Tommy nods enthusiastically, and Techno sighs. “OK, so our story begins with Theseus –” “Theseus??” “Yes Theseus. Did you really think the only thing Theseus did was get exiled by his city-state?” Tommy stays silent for a moment. “Well, he didn’t do nothing. Anyways, Theseus’ story starts out with King Minos of Crete, imprisoning his daughter Ariadne’s half-sibling – The Minotaur – in a labyrinth built by Daedalus. Theseus was given a ball of yarn by her, and follows out the rest of the myth of the Minotaur, killing it and sailing off into the sunset with Ariadne at his hip. After they landed on the island of Naxos, Theseus abandoned her, going back to his home in Athens. She was saddened, understandably so, but Dionysus saw her and fell in love with her immediately. They had a summer wedding and it’s speculated if the crown was a gift from Aphrodite for the wedding or a gift from Dionysus to win her over.” Tommy looks back to the stars as Techno finishes out the myth. “When she died, Zeus put the crown in the sky, each of the jewels being each of the stars.” The stars twinkled in the sky, seeming to shine brighter at their mention. He stretches and sits up slightly, leaning onto his elbows. “Why don’t you tell me one?” 

Tommy looked surprised. “I… I guess I could, sure. But, don’t expect it to be anywhere as good as your explanations.” Techno shrugged and Tommy sighs. “Lets see,” he hums a small tune as he scans the night sky for a constellation that he can see and remember the story of. He lights up and hurriedly points to a zigzagging line of stars. “If I remember right, that ones Cassiopeia…?” His tone shifts to being unsure. Techno nods, affirming his speculation, and Tommy looks back to the sky. “OK so… Um…” He falters, trying to remember the story behind it. “OK! So, Queen Cassiopeia was the mom of Andromeda. She started a whole lot of shit because she thought that she was the most beautiful woman, even more beautiful than the gods. Poseidon took huge offense to this, seeing as he made the sea nymphs, the most beautiful creatures. To teach her and her husband’s country a lesson, he made Cetus, a big fish monster or something, to terrorize everything around it. When the people asked what they could do to stop this, Poseidon said to either have Cassiopeia admit that the sea nymphs are more beautiful than her, or sacrifice Andromeda to make it all stop. Cassiopeia had Andromeda chained to a rock, and right before Cetus was about to kill her, Perseus swooped in and saved the day, turning Cetus to stone with Medusa's head. Poseidon wasn’t happy with that though, so he and Zeus put her in the sky upside down, humiliating her forever.” He looks at the stars again, stretching his body out. The grass that wasn’t blanketed in thinner snow was damp and felt cool against his skin. 

Techno hummed and fully sat up after a few beats. “That’s a pretty good summary of that constellation.” Tommy straightened and flopped on his side facing his older brother figure. “Really?” “Yeah, you did really good.” His voice faltered after he complimented him, and Tommy made a face. “Well, I guess we should start heading back, right?” Tommy was hesitant to answer, but stood up anyway. He threw his arms above his head and groaned, trying to get the nasty cricks out of his neck. “Yeah, I guess we should –” 

As Tommy turned to face Technoblade, he saw he had his arms outstretched to him. “Techno what are you –” He realized with a cold and cruel thought that Techno was going to kill him. Just as Theseus was killed. He tried to let out a yell at him to stop – _‘As if that will help,’_ he bitterly thought – but Techno’s movements were already close enough to push him off the cliff’s edge. So he screamed as he fell, it echoing across the mountains and the snow. He plummeted as he yelled, throat soon turning raw from the cold air coming into his lungs. Down, down and down ever still as his breathing became more erratic. Time seemed to slow as he fell, so he looked to the stars. Tommy saw a beautiful figure, her hands cupping her face as she sat among the stars. The blue, green and teal colors of the Winter Lights wrapped around her like a shawl, and his bright eyes dulled. “At least he took me somewhere nice.” Tears jerked at his eyes as time seems to hit him again, and he attempts to go into a small swan dive to try and salvage himself and his health.

The first thing that he feels before he hits the water is the salty ocean breeze as it whips his clothes around. Then, the icy cold sea water slams into his chest and face. He passes out at this point, his form dipping into the water, sinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Socials;  
> Tumblr, Spotify & Tiktok - honeybeeans  
> Art Tumblr - honeybeeans-art  
> Insta & Twitter - honeybeeans_art  
> 


End file.
